One Piece OC Movie: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island
by OPFan37
Summary: When Luffy, Ellix and the Strawhats travel to Omatsuri Island for a well deserved rest, they instead must face Baron Omatsuri and his Ordeal of Hell. As Ellix endures emotional trials with his nakama, he realises how dark the island truly is, and it's terrifying secret. Now, read the story that gave Wodos T. Ellix deep mental scars...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Harmless Fun.

Fuck this.

That's how I'm going to start this.

My name is Wodos T. Ellix, a member of the Mugiwara or Strawhat Pirates.

I am currently sailing with my nakama towards Water 7, where, we plan to repair our ship, the Going Merry.

However, I have recently been plagued by nightmares, horrible detailed nightmares that I cannot describe in full detail...but I fear I must at some point.

One of my nakama, Nami, suggested that I put my troubles to word, so that is what I am doing. Hopefully it will ease the pain slightly.

Now...how to begin?...I suppose it all started when we recieved an invitation to an island known as Omatsuri Island.

Most of my nakama were tempted by the offer of hot springs, woman and food, and even I was as well, we were all to blame...

Ah! I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. In the end, the captain, Monkey D. Luffy made the final decision. And so we set off.

We sailed for a while until we finally arrived at the island...

"Well, this island certainly is lively." Usopp the sniper sweatdropped as we surveyed a jungle on the island, the ONLY thing on this island.

I had gotten all dressed up for the occasion as well! I was wearing blue flip-flops and black shorts with an orange shirt that had blue sea flower patterns on it on. I was also wearing a blue cap and orange tinted sunglasses on my forehead.

"Because of all the wildlife?" I asked sarcastically.

"I guess this would be ideal for a hermit or something." Zoro the swordsman huffed in a bored tone.

"Jeez, your such a loudmouth." Sanji the cook grumbled as he smoked his cigarette. God, I hated those things.

"Huh? You say something?" Zoro growled.

"That is odd." Robin the archeologist said as she surveyed the area.

"What is it?" Chopper the doctor/cute reindeer asked.

"There were flowers drawn on the map, right? However, I don't see any flowers on this island."

"Maybe it was for decoration?" I suggested.

"We've been duped." Zoro stated. "Okay, let's get going."

As we all plodded back to Merry Chopper stopped. Why did he stop...

"Huh? Do you hear something?" We all pricked our ears up at his question, and I could distinctively make out drumming in the distance.

"This way!" Luffy yelled as he dashed off into the jungle.

'Why is he such an idiot?' I thought before following him.

We ran through heavy foliage until we-...my jaw dropped. It was a GIANT AMUSEMENT PARK!

"Spas and beauty salons." Nami whispered.

"Beauties from around the world!" Sanji gasped as he fell to his knees.

"Exquisite cuisines!" Chopper drooled. Strange, it's usually Luffy.

"T-This is..." Sanji started.

"Everything we'd hoped for!" Nami finished, and I had to admit, I wanted to check everything out!

I then noticed a two lines of what looked like ladies carrying giant feather fans, and so did Sanji. "Come into my arms, my finely selected beauties!" Sanji cooed, and then they tur-OH GOD THEY WERE MEN! "Hey! What gives!?

"Hey, look! They've got leaves growing out of their heads!" For a second I thought Luffy was joking, but on closer inspection I saw the okamas did actually have green sprouts growing out of their scalps.

"Yeah! Them too!" Usopp noted as he pointed at more arrivals. "What gives!?"

"Well, this island just became weird." Zoro huffed.

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

"Isn't that par the course with us?" Nami asked dryly.

Then a group of elephants began walking down, and on the middle elephant were two people who caught my attention.

The first guy was dressed in flowery clothes and had black hair that looked like a palm tree. The weirdest thing though was the flower on his shoulder, which had red and yellow petals, and a constantly smiling face.

The other guy had brown hair that hung over his eyes, and was wearing colourful clothes that just hung off his body, as if he was super skinny. He also had a flower, only this one was on his left breast pocket, and had green and blue flower petals, but still that same creepy smile. These two were also the only ones who didn't have sprouts coming out of their heads.

"Look! First leaves now flowers!" Luffy pointed out the two flowers, good job stating the obvious, captain.

"Two flowers..." I heard Robin whisper with interest.

"Pirates!" The pineapple head called to us. "Brave pirates that traverse the Grand Line!"

"Oh yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Luffy raised his hand like a little kid.

"Luffy!" Usopp scolded him.

"I congratulate you for reaching Omatsuri Island!" He smiled, why did it seem so dark? "My name is Baron Omatsuri!"

"Baron Omatsuri?" We all repeated, that CAN'T have been his real name.

"Yes!" He exclaimed with a nod. "I am you host, the master of this island!"

"It's coming!" Nami, Sanji and Chopper cheered.

"You have all faced a long and perilous journey."

"It's coming!" The trio cheered again.

"Please enjoy your well-deserved rest."

"It's coming!" Once more.

Everyone was getting starry eyed at the idea, and I was really looking forward to a good holiday. But...I couldn't help but keep looking at that droopy flower wearer. Something was...off...about him.

"You may enjoy yourself to you hearts content!" The Baron smiled. "But before you do, you must undertake the Ordeal of Hell!"

We all froze at that. "Ordeal..." Robin started.

"...of Hell?" Zoro said, now looking interested.

"Ordeal..." Nami stuttered.

"...of..." Chopper trembled in fear.

"...Hell?" Sanji gasped in shock.

"I knew it!" Usopp screamed, verifying his earlier 'it's a trap' claims.

"Um...I...I have a question!" Nami called to him.

"What is it?" The Baron asked with slight impatience.

"The note said something about spas and salons!" Is that the main focus of this?

"Spas?" Oh no, you know it's bad when your host echoes you questioningly.

"Beauties from all over the world and selected beverages!" Sanji spoke up.

"Beverages?" The Baron repeated again.

"What about exquisite cuisines?" Chopper asked.

"Exquisite cuisines...cuisines..." The Baron mused, this was beginning to annoy me.

"We're leaving!" The trio said as they turned and started walking.

But before they could Luffy grabbed them. "Matte, matte. Pops, what's the Ordeal of Hell?"

"The Ordeal of Hell is a test of strength. Countless many have failed to endure the task and fled barefoot from the island." The Baron explained.

"Shishishi! That sounds great!" Luffy smiled.

"Only to you, Luffy." Sanji muttered.

"If you do not absolutely trust in your nakama, you would be well advised to leave the island." The Baron told us.

I think all of us knew that that would immediately get Luffy motivated. "Don't be stupid! We'll accept your challenge!"

"Luffy!" Nami tugged on his rubbery cheek and pulled him to the ground. "Luffy, what are you saying!? What would you gain from accepting this!?"

"Even if there was something, we don't have any obligation to participate." Sanji knelt beside the captain.

"That's right, Luffy! It's dangerous!" Chopper yelled.

"I know we don't have to, but I wanna try it!" Luffy said with a wide grin.

I knelt down beside him. "I'm going with Luffy, he's the captain after all. Plus it will show our strength as nakama."

"Ellix!" Nami whacked me over the head. "Don't you go along with this as well!"

"Hey!" Usopp caught our attention. "See, I told you so! I told you this was a trap!"

"It is?" Luffy asked, making me facepalm.

"It's the Ordeal of Hell!" Chopper added.

"That's right." Luffy said brightly.

"We don't know what will happen!" Usopp continued.

"Yeah." Luffy nodded.

"Luffy!" Chopper screamed in a panic.

"Nani?" He asked innocently. His mind was set, and no one was gonna change it, that's why I just went along with it.

Usopp finally sighed in defeat. "Why are you always so carefree?"

"It doesn't matter if it's a trap or not, you guys can handle it." Luffy said without doubt, making us look at him with wide eyes. "Besides, I trust all of you."

We all blushed. That's what made Luffy such a great captain, his unwavering faith in us. "Your sucha sweet talker, captain." Really, Sanji?

"Hell...hell, huh?" Zoro finally spoke with his demonic grin. "I'd like to see what this is all about."

"Zoro!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Count me in too, I am a bit interested in the Baron." Robin stepped forward.

"Robin!" Chopper cried.

"Oh well, I'm up to it." Sanji stood up.

Nami sighed. "That leaves me no choice, let's just get it over with."

"Luffy, if your going to do this, then I'm with you!" Chopper cheered.

Usopp looked like he was going to object, but finally gave in. "Fine then, I'll do it too!"

The Baron laughed with, what I interpreted as, a hint of malice. "So, all of you are participating? Very well, prepare for the Ordeal of Hell!"

And so it had begun.

And now I regret that we had all agreed to this.

I had set my course, and it led to pain and misery.

**Well, I'm doing this. It took a lot of internal debating, but I finally decided to just get it out of the way. Ellix isn't talking to me for starting this story.**

**Ellix: Evil author...**

**Yes...anyway, reviews are much appreciated, this story won't be updated as often as my main One Piece story, but still. Thank you for reading! Oda owns One Piece! I only own my OC's!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Goldfish Catching 

As the Baron spoke the amusement park pulled away to reveal we were standing on a circular platform surrounded by water, it seemed that he was expecting us to accept.

"I will now reveal the Ordeal of Hell you will undertake!" The Baron smiled. "It is..." A pause for effect. "...Goldfish Catching!" An audience (who had appeared out of nowhere) cheered.

'...Nani? Goldfish Catching? Are you kidding me?' I thought.

"Goldfish Catching?" Usopp repeated in disbelief.

"The rules of Goldfish Catching are simple!" The Baron told us, holding up a paper fishnet. "The team that catches the largest goldfish in three minutes wins! By the way, this paper dissolves easily in water." He chuckled at giving us a disadvantage, jerk. "And now, allow me to introduce my valued confidant who will be your opponent! Go forth, Muchigoro!"

"Aye!" An average sized man with bug eyes, a long face, and of course a sprout on his head, jumped from Omatsuri's side and ran into the arena, holding up a paper net in a dramatic fashion. "Yo! I'm Muchigoro!"

None of us were impressed. "What did he say?" Zoro asked.

"Mushigoro." Usopp replied.

"He looks like an eel." Nami said.

"Maybe he's a loach." Chopper suggested.

"I think he looks like a goldfish." I stated.

"He's just a baka." Sanji concluded.

"No, my name is Muchigoro! Baron Omatsuri's first mate!" He yelled at us in annoyance.

"Yep, a baka." Sanji muttered.

"Now, which one of you will compete?" The Baron asked.

"Here, here, here, here, here!" I childish captain called excitedly.

"Hold on." Wow, Usopp was brave enough to step up?...Oh wait, that was him being cocky, not brave. "Let me handle that Muchigoro or Suchigoro or whatever his name is!"

"Oh, weren't you shaking in your boots about the Ordeal of Hell a few minutes ago?" Nami smirked.

"He got a burst of confidence after hearing Goldfish Catching." Sanji sighed.

"Hey, Tamegoro!" Usopp ignored them.

"It's Muchigoro!"

"You'll regret being my opponent!" The sniper declared. "You will face the man known as the master of Goldfish Catching!"

"Master!?" Both Muchigoro and Chopper gasped.

"Master!" Usopp confirmed, I just facepalmed.

"Awesome!" Chopper cheered.

"Your awesome!" Muchigoro followed up.

"I'm awesome!" Usopp finished, idiots stay together.

"It's not a lie, right?" Chopper abruptly asked.

"Please say your lying!" Muchigoro begged.

"...I'm lying." I fell over comically from his bluntness whilst everyone else just sighed.

"It was a lie!?" Muchigoro yelled angrily.

"Yeah, a lie!" Usopp declared.

"I can't believe you lied again!" Chopper yelled in disappointment.

"It's your own fault for falling for it!" I yelled with shark teeth.

"Muchigoro! Don't let them build up momentum!" The Baron shouted at his first mate.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Baron!" He apologised.

"We shall now begin!" The Baron called out. "Ready..."

"Go!"...The flower on his shoulder just talked. I didn't think too much about it at the time, but I looked at that other flower on the other guys chest as if expecting it to speak as well...

...And to this day, I know it smirked at me.

"What's that?" Sanji's voice made me aware of a strange sound coming from the tank.

And then the worlds biggest goldfish jumped out, it could rival the one at Little Garden!

"What's that!?" Luffy asked as the fish soared over our heads.

"That's my pet goldfish, Rosario-chan." Muchigoro cockily said.

I kept my eyes on the goldfish until it landed back in the water and drenched us Strawhats with a giant wave, that Muchigoro had an umbrella, baka jerk.

The Baron laughed in mocking glee. "Look at that! Laugh at them, Muchigoro! They're nothing but feeble cowards!" And as I stood there, dripping wet, with those guys laughing at us, I instantly hated them.

Luffy however, was laughing his head off, clearly enjoying himself.

"Hold on, what's the big deal!?" Nami demanded.

"Oh, I told you it was Goldfish Catching." The Baron grinned.

"We weren't expecting one who could be mistaken for a frikkin island!" I yelled. "How are we supposed to catch THAT!?"

"Just catch it in the bucket." He replied casually as a giant yellow bucket was placed next to us.

"He certainly did not mention this." Robin said in a calm voice.

"He duped us!" Zoro accused him.

"This is getting interesting!"...Luffy. Just...Luffy.

"No it's not!" Nami yelled at him.

Usopp thrusted the net into Nami's hand. "Pass. The rest is up to you, Nami!" He made a break for it.

"Hey, wait!" Nami shouted at him.

"Oh fine, I'll do it." However she changed her mind at the sight of the thing getting close to her. "Forget it!"

Zoro laughed. "That's not funny, Zoro!" This earned him a Nami smack.

"Nami-san! Look out!" Sanji kicked the fish away from her, jumping as he hit the ground to kick the fish again, knocking it further into the air.

"Nami! I'll do it!" I volunteered.

"Great! Here, Ellix." She handed me the small paper net...and I wasn't volunteering just because it was Nami!...I wasn't!

I looked behind me and saw Sanji fall into the water with a splash. "Jeez, let me catch this thing." Zoro grumbled as he drew his swords.

"Katanas are not allowed in Goldfish Catching!" Omatsuri yelled in anger.

"You should have said that from the beginning." I mumbled under my breath as Zoro sheathed his swords with an annoyed glare. "Here I go! Tekkai Sai!" I hardened my body and rammed into the fish at Soru speed, knocking it away.

"Ellix! Ellix! Pass me the net!" I threw the net to Luffy as he jumped past me. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" He punched the fish in the face, but destroyed the paper net in the process. "It tore!"

"There's no way you could catch that huge goldfish with that tiny net!" Nami yelled.

"You are absolutely correct." The Baron laughed. "Muchigoro, show them!"

The bug eyed man tossed his net. "You have to catch Rosario-chan with this!" He pulled a giant paper net out from literally nowhere, did this guy have a wormhole in his pocket or something!?

"No fair!" Most of us yelled.

"Why's he using that!?" Nami asked.

The Baron twirled his paper net with an evil grin. "Who said you had to use this net? I only said that the paper dissolves easily in water."

"He duped us again!" Me and Nami shouted in disbelief.

"One minute left!" The flower on Omatsuri's shoulder squealed, my eyes once again drawn to the other flower, only this time it remained still.

"You have one minute left!" The Baron repeated.

"Rosario-chan! Be a good girl and come here!" Muchigoro cooed as he held his net next to his own bucket. The fish obeyed and jumped into his net, he then threw her up and she began to fall into his bucket.

"Well done, Muchigoro!" Omatsuri praised him.

"Thank you Baron!" He beamed with pride.

"Oh, so there were never any rules to begin with." Robin nodded and crossed her arms. A net of arms appeared over the bucket and bounced the fish right back out. Unfortunately it didn't make it to OUR bucket, rather begin to fall on top of us.

"Crap! It's going to fall on us!" Zoro yelled, we all started to run, except for Chopper.

"Chopper!" Luffy called to the reindeer.

"I can handle this!" He called to us as he ate a Rumble Ball, he switched to his Guard Point (a.k.a big fuzzy ball) as the goldfish landed on him. As the red and yellow flower counted down the last few seconds, Chopper bounced the fish into our bucket, winning us the game which had obviously been cheated at.

"Wow, you were amazing, Chopper!" Usopp called.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" I agreed.

I think he could've handled Usopp, but me as well started his dance. "You saying that doesn't make me happy you jerks!" He then began getting dizzy and fell into the water.

"Chopper!" We all yelled, causing Luffy to jump in after him.

"You idiot!" Everyone save for Robin yelled as I had to jump in and rescue them both. Sanji helped out as well, as we all climbed out soaked to the bone. As I had pulled them up I had noticed loads of destroyed ships at the bottom, something was definitely wrong...

"Anyway guys, we won!" Luffy cheered with a double fist pump.

"We won!" The rest of us yelled in triumph.

"Congratulations!" Omatsuri's flower cheered.

The other one's smile widened.

"Matte, the contest is not over yet!" The Baron suddenly yelled, cutting our celebration short.

"...We just finished it." Zoro stated after a pause.

"You must undertake the next ordeal!" The man proclaimed. "I will not let this travesty go unpunished! How dare you make my Muchigoro cry!" He was really mad at this point.

'Sore loser." I thought.

"Hold on! You never said anything about this!" Nami accused him.

"He seems to be doing that a lot." I whispered to her.

"He lost, just accept it." Zoro shrugged.

"Silence!" Omatsuri shouted. "The matter is not settled! You will do as I order you to!"

"What are you talking about, ossan?" Sanji asked in a bored tone.

"Your taking this sore loser thing a bit far." Usopp said.

"Another ordeal!? Sounds like fun! Let's try the next one, too!" Luffy smiled.

"Luffy! We came here for a resort! Not to play warrior!" Nami reminded him.

"Okay guys!" Luffy shrugged it off. "We're gonna win the next one too!"

"You numbskull!" Nami punched him across the face, but this time he actually didn't feel it.

"You'd better not lose!" Luffy chanted jokingly.

"You numbskull!" She repeated, punching him so hard he got sent flying.

I was then tasked with dragging out beaten captain along with us back to our ship.

But we were too late...our fates were sealed.

**...Are you going to end EVERY chapter on a grim note?**

**Ellix: My memoirs, my choice of words.**

**Fine you stubborn baka, take Zusenheim's advice and just get through it.**

**Ellix: Hmph!**

**Fine, be that way. Thank you to HikariLight00 and TheRealEvanSG for reviweing as well! You two are the main reasons I started this fic!**

**Ellix: Right then, a Rokuogan each should be enough...**

**YOU ARE NOT ATTACKING OUR READERS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting Brief

Us Strawhats were currently walking through the jungle on the way back to Merry, led by a map reading Nami.

"Oi, oi, where are you going, Nami?" Luffy asked in a disappointed tone.

"If you like those Ordeals of Hell so much you can go back and do them yourself. Count me out." She snapped back. Though I must admit, Nami did look a little lost, and that was weird, because Nami NEVER got lost when she had a map.

"Oi, oi..." Luffy pouted.

"Nami!" Chopper called, making her stop and look around.

"By the way, where are we?" Robin asked. "Are we lost?"

"Ehhhh!?" Usopp face faulted.

"Then where did we leave the ship?" Nami thought aloud.

"We don't know anymore!" Usopp gasped.

"Oi, oi, oi." We all sighed.

"I think it's this way." Sanji pointed.

"No, it's gotta be that way." Zoro pointed.

"Okay then, everyone go this way." I gestured in the opposite direction to Zoro.

"Urusai, Skinny!" Zoro yelled at me.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled back.

"Everyone calm down! Let me see..." Nami instructed, but with panic in her voice. "Where are we?"

"We don't know!" Usopp emphasised.

"Then there was no point in bringing this map!" She said angrily.

"Well, even if we are lost, Nami will get us out." I reassured him.

"I agree with Beanpole." Yeah...Sanji got THAT one from my hatred of peas. "Nami-san will figure it out."

"Err, right, of course I will." She said with wavering confidence. Her eyes (and subsequently mine) where drawn to Chopper, who found...a picnic blanket? "Huh? What's that?"

"It looks like someone was having a picnic!" The Zoan user told us.

"On this island?" Nami sweatdropped.

"The better question is WHO would picnic here." I pointed out.

"There's no accounting for taste." Sanji said as he examined it.

"Leave that stuff alone!" The navigator told the pair. "Anyway, let's keep moving."

"That's right." Sanji agreed. "We have to reach the beach first. We'll get there eventually."

"Namiiii, let's go back." Luffy whined.

"Urusai!" She responded.

"Namiiiiii!" He whined louder.

"I told you to shut up!" Nami growled, making me take a step away as we walked.

"Ah! We're almost out of this forest!" Usopp said as we walked through some foliage to be met with a giant stage.

With Baron Omatsuri and that silent guy standing in the centre, Omatsuri laughed slightly darkly as he saw us. "I've been expecting you, courageous pirates!"

"Oh, Flower Ossan!" Luffy called happily.

Nobody else was happy to see them.

"N...Nani?" Nami stuttered in disbelief.

"We can't enjoy our vacation..." Sanji sighed.

"We can't get off this island..." Zoro growled.

"The only thing we can do is..." Robin started.

"The Ordeal of Hell!" Luffy finished in excitement.

"Part two!" The Baron cried, making lights flash on and people with paper fans prance on, they were most likely men. "Ladies and gentlemen! I shall announce the next ordeal! It will be...Ring Toss!"

"Ring Toss?" We were all baffled by his choice. 'Are these ordeals or carnival games?' I thought with a sweatdrop.

"Each team has two boats with two people onboard." The Baron explained, accompanied by a depiction. "The first team to ensnare all their opponents in rings wins! Now let me introduce my confidants, the Four Wise Men!"

From the stage, four pillars rose and spotlights fell on people wearing frog hats, with, of course, sprouts on their heads.

"The leader, Keroji!" The Baron announced. "The man striker, Keroshot! The repair extraordinaire, Kerodeek! And the youngest, and only female, Keroko!"

'Kero means frog...' I thought as I looked at their hats. "And how can you be called the Four Wise Men if one member is a woman?'

"What, are they seriously calling this a competition!?" Nami asked in disbelief. "They're a bunch of old geezers!" Bit harsh...

"From my point of view, your a bunch of snotty kids!" Keroji said casually, I take back the harsh bit.

"Snotty!?" And there's demoness Nami. "You've got some nerve! You may be right, but what's with rhe attitude!?"

I comically fell over. "You agree with them!?"

"She's angry." Keroshot observed. "The girl has a short temper and lack of maturity." Okay, that was...kinda true.

"Well excuse me for having a temper! That's my personality! And what's WITH that attitude!?"

"My, my, I'm quite tired. Can I go to sleep?" Kerodeek yawned.

'Lazy frog.' I thought. 'Who the hell would go to sleep at a time like this?'

"Don't sleep! Are you serious about this!?" Nami yelled.

"Your pretty arrogant for just being a little younger then us." Keroko mused.

Well, they're dead.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE YOUNGER!" The demoness screamed, making us all back away. "I'M WAY **WAY** YOUNGER!"

"Now then, who among you will enter?" Omatsuri ignored the argument.

Luffy began to volunteer, but Nami backhanded him. "ME! Let me handle it!" She roared.

"Nami got fired up all of a sudden." Usopp mumbled.

"If Nami-san is entering, maybe I should too." Sanji muttered as he gained a smile. "Robin-chan, will you enter too?"

"Give it a rest, will you?" Zoro said in annoyance.

"I didn't invite you." Sanji growled.

"Who would accept an invitation from you?" Zoro grunted as he started walking.

"Half-wits are better off on the sidelines." Sanji nodded.

"Who do you think your talking to!?" Zoro shouted, running back and starting a usual argument between the two.

"Who else would I be talking to!?" Sanji retaliated.

"Calm down, guys! Stop, stop, stop!" Usopp said as he broke them up.

_xxxOmatsurixIslandxxx_

Somehow we came to the conclusion of Nami and Usopp and Sanji and Zoro entering, you have NO idea how hard it was to get THOSE two to pair up.

As for me, Luffy, Chopper and Robin, were all checked into a hotel. And I'd been given some new clothes too! I now wore a dark green shirt with only the left sleeve intact (I think it was some kind of new fashion) and dark grey shorts that were torn around the edges.

"I wanted to play Ring Toss too..." Luffy pouted.

"Please give it a rest, captain." I sighed, Luffy may be my best friend and captain, but he can't half push it some times.

"Let them handle it, we can rest in the meantime." Robin told him.

As the two went off to explore, I heard a faint noise and looked at my captain, who was rubbing the side of his head. "Are you okay, Luffy?" I asked.

"I think I felt something." He told me, just as a small rock hit the side of his head.

"Hey! Someone's throwing rocks at you!" I said in shock.

"Nani? Rocks?" He thought aloud, before another rock hit him on his hat. We both turned to where the rock had come from, but no-one was there.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is someone messing with us?"

Just as I said that a rock hit Luffy's head once more. "Who's there!?" Luffy asked with growing frustration. "Where are you!?" We spun around and looked, but nothing. "Stop hiding and come out!"

We both then felt a presence behind us, and turned to see a shadowed figure holding up a rock the size of a watermelon. "There you are!" We both yelled.

The figure started to run off in fright. "Hold it!" Luffy shouted as we gave chase, the figure wobbling left and right from the stones weight. "Stop that! I said hold it!" Luffy repeated as we climbed the stairs and ran after him. "Hey, stop!"

"If he's not gonna stop from one 'stop', why would he stop for a different 'stop'?" I said.

"Nani? That's stupid." Luffy said as he tilted his head.

"EXACTLY!" I shouted as we continued running.

The figure had dropped the rock by now and led us on an elaborate race through corridors and rooms, (which for some reason made me feel like I was in some kind of skit) until we finally cornered him in a large circular room with a pond in the middle.

Now that I got a good look at him, he was quite short, and dressed in some kind of explorers outfit.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Luffy shouted.

He turned to us, revealing a pair of circular glasses, a toothbrush moustache, and a cocky grin. I didn't know it at the time, but this man would help me more then I could ever imagine. "I'm happy that you both could join me."

"Huh?" Luffy said plainly.

"I braved many dangers to reach this mansion and make you a wonderful proposal." He smiled.

"Many dangers?" Luffy echoed.

"Who are you?" I properly asked.

"Ah! Forgive me, allow me to introduce myself, I am the captain of the Toothbrush Moustache Pirates, Brief!" At least he was polite.

'Toothbrush Moustache Pirates? Really?' I thought with a half-lidded look.

"I'm a brave man who has organized a resistance movement against Baron Omatsuri's tyranny!" Brief declared.

"Tyranny?" I echoed. "Everyone I saw looked pretty happy."

"It appears I shall have to explain that." He continued to smile as he adjusted his glasses.

"Huh? You got snot hanging from your nose." Luffy interjected.

"Luffy! It's not snot!" I yelled in disgust, seriously, this is what I have to put up with!

"This is my toothbrush moustache!" Brief pointed at it proudly. "It's proof that I'm part of the Toothbrush Moustache Pirates! By the way, we have a special meeting amongst our crew. Watch this. Moustache!" He held his forefinger to his nose like a moustache.

Neither of us were impressed.

"Well, cool, huh? Try it!" He offered us.

Luffy wasn't convinced, and I had my pride.

"What's wrong? You do it like this! Moustache!" He sounded disheartened, so I momentarily swallowed my dignity.

"Moustache..." I mumbled as I raised my forefinger to my nose, looking off to the side.

"No, no! You have to do it with more passion!"

'How can I make THIS passionate!?'

"What's your proposal?" LUFFY got back on the subject, photo opportunity!

"Oh that's right." Brief said as for some reason he looked at Luffy through his binoculars. "You have six nakama, plus this one here, am I right?" He shifted his gaze to me and slightly creeped me out.

"Yeah." Luffy confirmed.

"I saw them, they're really a superb team." Brief praised us.

"Yeah, that's right!" Luffy said proudly.

"Arigatou!" I smiled.

"They are wonderful nakama." Brief continued.

"Naturally." Luffy beamed.

"The best ever!" I added.

"Their teamwork is perfect!" Brief piled on the compliments.

"That's nothing!" Luffy proclaimed with his big smile.

"Your really kind to say that." I complimented him back with my own smile.

He put his binoculars down. "That's the thing, listen to me. Will you two be my nakama?"

We both stopped at that, that was NOT what I was expecting.

"Will you join the Toothbrush Moustache Pirates?" Brief pressed on.

We both gave him blank stares. What kind of question was that? After complimenting our nakama, he's asking US, to join HIM!? It was like he was insulting our nakama!

"Hey! Did either of you hear me!?" He yelled across the room. "I'll say it again! Will you join the Toothbrush Moustache-"

He was cut off as Luffy stretched his arm over and grabbed Brief by the collar, pulling him to our side of the room. "Please! No violence!" He pleaded.

"No." Luffy said right to his face. "Why would we want to be your nakama?"

He chuckled, obviously knowing something we didn't. "Everyone has that attitude at first. But if you stay on this island, you'll change your mind before long. Let me give you a piece of advice. Beware of Baron Omatsuri, he seperates nakama."

Luffy stared at him for a minute before releasing him and walking off. I turned to follow him. "Your interested, aren't you?"

I turned to look at Brief. "What are you talking about, now?"

"The Baron's assistant...I've seen you looking at him. You find something wrong with him..." He looked up at me. "He is dangerous, that much I can tell you."

"I was already thinking that." I said through gritted teeth. "I've got my eye on the both of them." I turned and started walking.

"Matte! That's not it! I know two things you don't!" He called after me.

I looked at him over my shoulder. "Nani?" I asked with slight annoyance.

"His name is Nitok." Brief said. "...And he wasn't always Baron Omatsuri's assistant, he has had many. Men, woman, even children...but they all had one thing in common..."

Becoming interested I turned to face him fully. "What did they all have in common?"

He looked at me with grim seriousness.

"They all wore that same flower."

**Dark foreshadowing! What could this mean!? Sorry, but your gonna have to keep reading to find out! Also, ELLIX! WHY DID YOU ATTACK THEREALEVANSG!?**

**Ellix: He should consider himself lucky! I deliberately aimed away. Normally if Rokuogan is used on a normal person their ribcage explodes and their heart tears open.**

**...Good to know...**

**Ellix: Oh, and HikariLight00? I haven't eaten the Dori Dori no Mi yet, that sea stone won't help you...*Grins evilly*.**

**Does she know WHEN you ate the Dori Dori no Mi?**

**Ellix: Has she read**_ One Piece OC Film: Strong World?_

**How am I supposed to know that?**

**Ellix: Fair point. Also, thanks for the sandwhich, Zusenheim and Law! I LOVE bread!**

**Wait, you actually ate that?**

**Ellix: The one with the bomb in? Yep. I'm not stupid, I ate it in my Nightmare Form, didn't feel a thing.**

**...You could be making enemies out of every reviewer, you know that?**

**Ellix: Nani!? Gomen everyone! Gomen! *Tears streaming down face*.**

**Big baby, thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friend or Foe? 

I walked through the empty streets of the 'town', looking at the uninhabited buildings.

After me and my captains encounter with Brief, I had decided to go for a walk to clear my head, Robin told me Chopper had done the same thing, so maybe I could find him as well.

The words Brief spoke tumbled in my head as if my brain was a washing machine, different assistants that all wore the same flower...what could that mean? Was the flower a symbol? Did the assistants just...retire? No! Most of them were young! Some of them children!

I was beginning to think that Brief's knowledge might have just been made up, when a pathway caught my eye, I looked down it and saw something I wasn't expecting.

Graves.

Rows upon rows of graves.

They were in a lush green field that stood out like a...well, green thumb in the stone and wood town. Each grave had a bouquet laid down on it, and the inscriptions were unreadable.

'Who would place so many flowers at these graves?' I thought, looking at the deserted town. 'Could it have been Omatsuri and his crew?'

Suddenly I heard a noise above my head, I looked up to see fireworks exploding in the sky, giving off multiple colour streams. 'Fireworks? Why are those being set off? Does it have to do with the Ring Toss?'

I then heard the scuffle of feet, and I looked to the side to see a figure standing in the shadows.

It was Nitok.

"Hey! What are you doing here!?" I demanded. When he didn't give a response I tried a different approach. "Your name is Nitok, right?"

Slowly, he nodded, then he walked around the corner. "Hold on!" I called after him as I once more ran after someone.

I followed him hurriedly, but he always seemed to be turning a corner as I saw him. Eventually I lost track of him in a shadowed alleyway. 'Damn it, where did he go?' I thought angrily.

Then, I heard a noise from behind me.

It was the sound of a bow being pulled back.

'Dodge!' My own screamed thought snapped my body into action, and I jumped to the side as an arrow whizzed past my head. 'Who was that!?' I turned to where the arrow came from, but no-one was there, I then looked forward and gasped.

The arrow that was shot at me was hovering in midair, and it spun to face me.

"N-Nani!?" I gasped as I dodged the arrow again, making it obliterate the wall, but it just came after me again. 'What the hell is wrong with this arrow!?' I thought as I ran away and dodged tge chasing arrow.

"Geppo!" I ran into the sky as the arrow gave chase, I jumped left and right to avoid it, but once it narrowly missed my side and I fell back down into the town with a crash.

I ran down another dark alleyway as the arrow obliterated everything in its way on its quest to hit me. 'What is that arrow made of!?' I thought, but then I skidded to a halt and stared in front of me.

I had hit a dead end.

I turned around to see the arrow pointing towards me. 'I'll dodge it with Kami-E!' I thought as I waited for the arrow to move.

Suddenly it shot at me! "Kami-!"

"Stop!" A high pitched voice said, making the arrow halt inches away from my face. I stared at the pointed projectile for what felt like hours. "This one must not die." A few seconds more, then the arrow dropped lifelessly to the ground.

There was a frantic sound of feet to signify someone running away, and I looked towards the entrance of the alleyway.

Nitok was standing there before he moved out of my sight.

"Ah! Matte!" I called after him as I ran out of the alleyway, but he was already gone. I looked down both streets, but there was no sign of him or my attacker, and I realised something.

Nitok had just saved my life.

_xxxOmatsurixIslandxxx_

It was dusk as I wearily plodded back to the hotel, more specifically its outside torch lit pool. I had to tell my nakama about what had happened.

However when I arrived a felt something was wrong. There was a large, heavy tension in the air, so heavy it felt like it was crushing me.

Zoro and Sanji...normally their rivalry was akin to that between brothers. But right now, the air between them was filled with genuine hatred for each other.

Nami and Usopp...Nami seeemed the most angry out of the two, and what was that as well? Hurt? Did Usopp hurt her? No, he would never do something like that...why was everyone so mad?

"Come to think of it, where'd Chopper and Ellix go?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, Robin and Luffy said they would be back soon." Usopp told him.

"Hey, does anyone know where Chopper and Ellix are?" Sanji spoke up, obviously not hearing him.

"I just said they would be back soon!" Usopp yelled in annoyance.

"Ah, where's Ellix and Chopper?" Even Nami ignored him.

Usopp looked angry now. "I said-"

"Nobody asked you!" Nami snapped, startling me, I didn't like this tension, I didn't like it at all.

"Hey, Nami! How long are you gonna stay mad?" Usopp asked, sounding hurt.

"Please do something Captain-san. They have been like this for hours." Robin asked Luffy.

"Hey...I'm back..." I meekly said, getting their attention.

"About time too." Sanji huffed. "Do you know where Chopper is?"

"No...sorry." I practically whispered.

Zoro snorted. "Lot of good you are." Usually when Zoro said something like that it was meant in a joking way, but this time he actually was saying I was useless.

I didn't even try to mask the hurt I felt.

Suddenly drums began to bang, getting our attention as Omatsuri...with Nitok beside him...rose from a platform on the other side of the pool. "Why are you arguing? I thought pirate crews got along well?" He was obviously mocking us.

"Eh, spare us the wisecracks." Sanji growled.

The Baron laughed. Meanly. "As you wish, I will now entertain you with a private dinner."

"A dinner party?" Nami put in different terms.

The water in the pool suddenly parted and a platform rose out, with a man who looked like the Baron's chef stood on top, the platform itself was actually a giant grill.

"I present to you the outdoor iron grill restaurant!" The Baron declared as the grill was lit, with his chef still on it.

"A performance, eh?" Sanji didn't sound impressed.

I noticed the chef was wearing iron skates, allowing him to skate across the grill whilst spreading cooking oil. I noticed Sanji looked annoyed as we watched. As in REALLY annoyed. I know he isn't one for showy cooks, but he shouldn't have been THAT mad!

Seafood was tossed into the air as the chef quickly cut them up with his giant cooking knives. "He's fast!" Usopp marvelled.

"Nothing special there either." Sanji hissed, why is he getting so riled up by this little performance? It didn't make any sense!

The chef did several tricks as he cooked. "Looks yummy!" Luffy praised as drool pooled out of his mouth, and I had to admit, I couldn't WAIT to eat it, it looked so good!

Without warning, Sanji threw off his jacket, grabbed a pair of skates and jumped onto the grill. "Sanji! What are you doing!?" I called in disbelief, what was wrong with him!?

The Baron's chef glared at our chef. "Kid, your in the way. Get lost!"

Sanji ignored him as he rolled up his sleeves. "Luffy, I'm about to make you a shitty meal one hundred times better then what this fat ass is making!"

Sanji unsulting a fellow cook!? Never! Unheard of! How could Sanji be acting like such a jerk!? He was making a fool of himself, and I was disgusted by his behaviour, so I turned away.

I noticed Robin leave as well, but I think she wanted to be left alone.

Nami and Usopp's bickering was reduced to child level, until eventually Usopp stormed off, I didn't go after him either.

I placed my head in my hands and began to cry. What-What was wrong with my nakama? Eventually, Sanji was declared the 'winner'.

"Robin-chan! Did you see me?" Sanji asked proudly. "I have proven my mastery..." He trailed off when he saw no Robin. "She's gone!"

Luffy cheered for him, but Sanji didn't care as he was looking to grab Nami's attention, but she was having a drink with Muchigoro.

My captain immediately dived and tucked into the food, and whilst I had lost my appetite, it was good to see Luffy hadn't been affected by our time here. "Hey, Zoro! Wake up! This is great!"

Zoro had fallen asleep on a lounge chair at the beginning, but now he woke up. "What, dinner? Yeah, let's eat."

"You were asleep, so you can go hungry." Sanji bitterly told him.

"Huh?" Zoro mumbled dully.

"Anyone who doesn't cheer for me doesn't have the right to eat."

Zoro was left stunned, and so was I. Sanji...he would NEVER refuse ANYONE food! Especially over something so trivial! This...COULDN'T BE SANJI!

"Robin-chan! Where are you!?" Sanji ran off. "Dinner is served!"

"What a jerk." Zoro snorted. And I genuinely agreed with him.

Sanji came stomping back after a few minutes. "Captain! Quit stuffing your face! Robin-chan is gone!"

"Robin!?" Luffy exclaimed in surprise.

"She said she was going to look for a flower." Zoro said as he walked over.

"A flower?" Nami asked as she walked over, though for some reason she looked shaken.

"When was that?" Luffy asked.

"Would it take this long!?" Sanji yelled in worry.

Luffy looked among our diminished group. "Where's Usopp?"

"I don't know, he should be around here." Nami said, switching to concern.

"Usopp is gone too!?" Sanji yelled at Nami, startling her.

"Hey! You didn't have to shout at her!" I said as I stood up.

"Chopper isn't back yet either." Zoro noticed.

"Shit!" Sanji shouted.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Zoro muttered.

"Don't give us that half-assed shit!" Sanji roared. "What the hell where you doing!?"

"What!?"

"I told you to keep an eye on them!"

"They aren't kids! I can't keep tabs on them all day!"

"Three of our nakama disappeared and nobody noticed!?" Sanji screamed in anger.

"But..." The words died on Nami's lips, and I was so scared of Sanji I couldn't speak. I was scared of my own nakama.

Sanji gave Luffy a hard glare. "Luffy! What are you going to do!?"

Luffy just looked at Sanji, not knowing what to say.

"Your the one who got us into this." Sanji said coldly.

"Sanji..." Nami started.

"Your the one who decided to come to this island!" Sanji screamed accusingly.

"Stop it! This isn't the time!" Nami finally yelled.

"That's what caused all of this!" Sanji shouted, glaring at Luffy.

And his next words haunt me to this day.

"Luffy...this is all your fault."

"...Me?" Luffy looked completely devastated, the blame of losing three of his nakama, placed on him by one of his own friends, the utter despair shown in his eyes was soul crushing, the cheerful light he usually had completely gone.

For me, that was the last straw.

I punched Sanji in the face.

"ELLIX!?" Nami yelled.

"You-!" Before he could continue I grabbed him by his shirt and smashed him into a wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?" I shouted as I punched him again, driven on by pure rage. "THIS IS ALL LUFFY'S FULT!? YOU BASTARD!" I hit him again. "LUFFY'S JUST LOST THREE OF HIS NAKAMA! THREE! DON'T YOU GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT HOW MUCH PAIN HE'S IN RIGHT NOW!?"

"IT'S HIS FAULT WE'RE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Sanji shouted.

"WE COULDN'T LEAVE EVEN IF WE WANTED TO! WE ALL AGREED TO PARTICIPATE!" I continued to punch him as I screamed my supressed anger at him. "AND DON'T YOU GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT LUFFY HAS DONE!? HE'S SAVED ALL OF US!? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU HURT HIM SO MUCH!? WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING YOU BASTARD!? ARGUEING! MESSING THE FUCK AROUND WITH YOUR LITTLE GRILL GAME!? WE'RE THE ONES MOST AT FAULT HERE! US! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING SAY IT'S LUFFY!"

"ELLIX!" Nami yelled again, and I looked over my shoulder.

Luffy's arms and head were slumped in defeat, and Nami and Zoro were standing away from him, glaring at me.

"...Oh...haha...I see how it is." I chuckled as I dropped Sanji to the ground. "You...AGREE with him. That's why neither of you are standing up for your own captain. Hahahahaha!" Tears of anger and despair were rolling freely down my face as I laughed, making me look every inch a dumbass.

"You won't stick up...for LUFFY. The man who saved YOU from death, and YOU from Arlong. But..." I waved my finger shakily at them as I began choking on my words. "You'll stick up for HIM. Who's been acting like an asshole, and insulted the man who will be the future Pirate King, who saved HIS restaurant."

I lifted my arms up and down in exaggeration. "Sure, that makes PERFECT fucking sense." I began walking off.

"Where the hell are you going!?" Zoro shouted after me.

I just flipped him off as I kept walking. "I'M going to find my nakama. Because, OBVIOUSLY, YOU THREE ARE IMPOSTERS!" I then continued walking on.

I had reached the forest when my anger finally faded, and I collapsed and broke out into a sobbing fit. Screaming and punching the ground so much my hands bled.

I just lay there helplessly, crying and sobbing pathetically.

I didn't know who was who anymore.

I was alone.

And it hurt.

So much.

**Well, that's this chapter done. Sorry Zusenheim, but Ellix left halfway through this chapter, apparently this part hurt the most.**

**I don't have anything else to say.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lily Carnation

I plodded back through the forest with my tail between my legs.

I admit, I MAJORLY overreacted, I'd hurt my nakama, and to be honest, I was the one who did the worst thing there, I messed everything up.

I walked back to the giant grill, but everyone was gone. The only thing that was here was a a large glowing sign that read 'Shoooooting'.

"Helloooooo?" I called. "Luffy? Zoro? Nami?...Sanji?" No answer. 'Where is everyone?...Guess they must have gone off to find everyone else after how I acted.

"Welcome back...Rokushiki User Ellix." A familiar voice said as Omatsuri stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Baron!" I said angrily as I slipped into a battle stance.

"Please, relax Rokushiki. I do not wish to harm you." He smirked as he walked towards me, usually I like the sound of footsteps, but this was just unsettling. "The rest of them have started the next Ordeal of Hell, I have specifically made it so that you do not have to participate."

"Thanks." I hissed. "It's all your fault me and my nakama are splitting up! I need to focus my anger at you!"

"Me? Hahahahahaha!" Baron Omatsuri laughed. "You know, they hate you now." He began walking in circles around me.

"Hate me!?" His words hurt. "Don't say something like that!"

"Really?" Omatsuri smirked. "I believe you stepped over the line, they've turned against you."

"Turned against me!? No way! I only-" I stopped. "Only..."

"Attacked a fellow nakama." Omatsuri finished with a dark grin as he continued to walk around me. "In pirate crews, attacking a fellow nakama is considered mutiny."

"M...Mutiny?" I echoed. Looking back, I remember following along with whatever he said. I don't know why, maybe it was because I was very down after that incident, but I found myself following along. Allowing him to take advantage of my weak emotional force.

"Correct, and no pirate crew accepts mutiny." The flower on his shoulder smiled at me creepily.

"Rokushiki User Ellix." He stopped in front of me. "You are no longer a member of the Strawhat Pirates. You have no nakama."

"No...nakama...?" I breathed with wide eyes. I felt lost, alone, I truly felt I had no-one with me.

"Yes. But you don't have to worry...I have an excellent proposition for you. Join my crew, the Red Arrow Pirates, as my assistant."

I only watched as Nitok walked from behind him, the flower he was wearing smiling darkly. Finally my brain caught up with me. "NO!" I screamed as I turned and ran.

"You cannot run from your fate, Rokushiki! Hahahahahaha!" Omatsuri laughed after me as I ran into the forest.

I didn't stop running until I reached the beginning of a large mountain, panting heavily. 'I'm alone...I'm alone...' I repeated in my head.

"Pssst!" My head snapped up and I looked around for that...slightly familiar voice. "Rokushiki! Over here!" I looked over to see-

"Brief!?" I gasped as I saw the little man pop out of some kind of hatch in the ground.

"Yes! Quickly! Fololow me!" This man was the only one I could seem to trust, so I obediently followed him down into the hole.

I found myself in some cosy little tunnels filled with plants, tables and pictures. "Is this...wear you live?" I thought aloud.

"Yes, it may not be much, but its home." Brief nodded.

"Actually, it looks really nice." I smiled, and I meant that genuinely.

"Thank you, I actually managed to find you bounty poster Rokushiki, 70,000,000 berri is quite impressive." He walked towards a door and opened it. "Quickly, this way."

I followed him into a room containing a bed, a bookshelf, a table and-"Luffy!" I gasped as I knelt beside my captain, who had a wet towel over his face.

"He got knocked out from a big fall after being chased by one of the Baron's arrows." Brief explained.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Just a fall, huh? Luffy will recover from that easily."

Brief nodded. "You obviously trust you captain."

My expression saddened. 'My captain...'

"Is something wrong?" Brief asked.

"Well..." I turned away. "I'm...no longer a Strawhat."

"Strawhat...? Your crew?"

"Yeah..." I nodded, shuddering. "I...I did something truly unforgivable...I don't think anyone will forgive me..."

"Was it one of the Baron's tricks?"

"No, no...it was me...all me...they'll never forgive me." I sniffed.

"...Do you truly believe that?" Brief asked.

I turned to him. "...Yes."

"...I see." Brief said. "Why don't you join the Toothbrush Mustache Pirates?"

I properly looked at him. "Your still offering?"

Brief nodded. "Of course! Every pirate needs nakama."

"Well...okay. I'll join your crew." I agreed.

"Excellent! So now we have to accept you properly! Mustache!" He did his pose.

"Mustache!" I copied him.

"Welcome aboard!"

"Hehe! Oh, er...can you not tell Luffy just yet? I wanna tell him once this is all over. I still want to find my nakam-...friends. I still need to apologize to them."

"I understand." Brief said, but there was a sad tone in his voice.

"W...Where is everyone?" A voice said. "I can't see, it's pitch black!"

"Luffy!" I looked at my former captain.

"Ellix!" Luffy sat up, knocking the towel off of his face.

"Your awake." Brief said.

"You!" Luffy exclaimed, pointing at him.

"We meet again." Brief said kindly.

"Your the guy with the snot!"

"It's a toothbrush mustache!" Brief snapped.

"What am I doing in a hole?" Luffy changed the subject.

"Excuse me for living in a hole." My new captain said in slight annoyance. "I've dug trap doors and tunnels all over the island so that I can escape the Baron's vile clutches whenever I need to. You fell into one of them. Your lucky to be alive after facing the Baron."

Luffy seemingly ignored him as he looked at me. "Ellix, I'm really glad your okay, I was really worried. Shishishi."

"Thanks Luffy." I smiled sadly, Luffy would forgive most things if they were his nakama.

Luffy gasped. "I don't have time to sit around here! I have to go!"

"Wait!" Brief shouted.

"The rest of my nakama are waiting for me!" Luffy explained as he opened one of the many doors.

"I told you to wait!" Brief yelled.

"Bye!" Luffy shouted as he ran out.

"I'll get him." I said as I stood up.

"No need." Brief waved it off.

Surprisingly, Luffy just kept popping back into the room through different doors.

"You won't be able to get out of here so easily." Brief said nonchalantly as he continued to peel an orange. "The tunnels are are connected to each other in a complicated network. I'm the only one who knows the way out."

"Then tell me!" Luffy demanded as he once again re-entered the room.

"Oh, welcome to my secret base!" Brief exclaimed happily. "It's been so long since I had a guest! Do you like goats milk?"...How did I not notice that goat?

"I don't want any!" Luffy said in frustration, before he sat back at the table with a pout.

"Well, will you reconsider the proposition to become my nakama?" Brief asked again, secretly glancing at me.

"No!" Luffy declared bluntly.

"Don't be so stubborn!" Brief scowled. "The Toothbrush Mustached Pirates are currently recruiting new nakama."

He gestured to a picture which...contained Brief, his pirate flag, and a bunch of other guys who all had toothbrush mustaches and the same uniform. I don't think they're meant to look THAT much alike.

"Are they your nakama?" Luffy asked.

"Mm, that's right." Brief handed me a cup of tea.

"These guys all look alike." Luffy said.

"Yeah, because we're nakama." Brief said in fondness.

"Come to think of it, your the only one I met."

"Luffy has a point, where are the rest of your nakama?"

"I'm alone right now." Brief sighed as he walked over to Luffy with a tray of tea. "I am the...only...member of the Toothbrush Mustache Pirates."

It seemed like the life had been sucked out of the room, Brief was all alone here, and it seemed like he'd been for a long time. I felt really sorry for him.

"I can still see it in my mind. The day my precious crew were attacked by the Baron." Brief had a faraway look in his eyes as he sipped his tea. "The day they were swallowed by that gigantic monster..." He paused to swallow back tears. "The Baron told me something. He said: 'When I see a crew of nakama like yours, anger fills my chest. I want to separate you. I want them to experience the same pain I had.'"

"Brief..." I practically whispered sadly...what did he mean by gigantic monster?

"The same pain?" Luffy repeated as he drank his tea.

"I don't know what his true intentions are, but the Baron indeed loathes the sight of nakama with strong bonds." Brief said. "You two cannot fight him alone, this is what he wants you to do."

"What a sad, bitter man." I muttered remembering what he said to me.

"Then, what should we do?" Luffy asked.

"That's-" Brief started.

He was interrupted as both me and Luffy jolted. Something was wrong. It felt like something...important...had just been torn away from me.

"What's wrong, Strawhat? Rokushiki?" Brief asked worriedly.

"This is wrong..." Luffy said as he stood up. "I shouldn't be sitting here." He looked around, then somehow figured out that the bookcase hid the escape route.

"Wait, Strawhat!" Brief yelled.

"Thanks for your help! C'mon, Ellix!" Luffy grabbed me by my shirt and ran down the tunnel.

_xxxOmatsurixIslandxxx_

Me and Luffy slowly walked up the top of the mountain, everything looked much darker and evil hung in the air as the Baron and Nitok stood in front of us. Behind them, bathed in the only light available, was some... looked like...a plant root, thinking now. I also remember noticing that Omatsuri's flower looked like it was chewing something.

"So you've come, Strawhat." Omatsuri said softly. "How foolish of you to come alone."

"I'm not alone. I have Ellix with me." Luffy told him.

I looked to the side to see what looked like a small family crying, what had the Baron done to them?

"Where's Chopper?" Luffy asked bluntly.

"Are you referring to that horned river otter?" Horned river otter, that's a new one.

"Ossan, I've got two things to tell you." Luffy said in a calm, suppressed, voice. "First, Chopper isn't a river otter, he's a reindeer. Second, I'll never let you hurt my nakama!"

"Never let me hurt them?" The Baron mused with a dark smile. "You had six nakama in your crew, right?"

"Seven." Luffy angrily corrected him.

The Baron ignored him, looking at the giant 'flower'. "Just before you arrived, that number went down to five."

Mine and Luffy's eyes widened in horror. Did he just say..."What did you say?" Luffy voiced my thoughts as Omatsuri laughed at us.

"Before long, the others will disappear into Lily as well." The Baron smirked with sadistic satisfaction.

"What did you say!?" Luffy demanded in rage.

"Yet, you say you won't let me harm them." He mocked Luffy. "You'll never let me hurt them." He began laughing. A cruel, merciless laugh meant to insult and hurt him.

I stared with wide eyes at the flower...it...everyone...was trapped in side, their eyes either closed in a deep sleep, or mouth agape in horror. It was...horrible...truly horrible.

"Unforgivable..." Luffy angrily breathed as Omatsuri continued to laugh cruelly. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" He roared as he pulled back his fist. "GOMU GOMU NOOOOOOOOO-"

Suddenly an arrow whizzed forward and pinned Luffy's hand to a large rock behind him. "L-Luffy!" I yelled in shock, I rushed to the rock, when suddenly I was knocked aside.

"The hell!?" I stood up and glared at Nitok, who was blocking me. "You..."

"Forget your captain, and accept your fate." Nitok told me in a high pitched voice.

"MOVE!" I demanded. "SOR-GAH!" I felt something stab into my left leg and I collapsed.

"Wha-What is-AGGHH!" I tried to move my leg, but all it did was shoot massive bolts of pain throughout my entire body.

"I've frozen your leg muscles. Hurts, doesn't it?" Nitok told me cruelly.

"Damn!" I cursed as I resorted to crawling, turning my attention to the flower.

"Arrow number one. Where's that determined spirit?" The Baron mocked Luffy.

"Damnit!" Luffy yelled as he tried to pull his hand free, whilst at the same time resisting the pull of his rubbery body.

"While you were struggling, another one of your nakama has disappeared." The Baron informed us.

I looked at the flower to see Robin being absorbed. "Robin! No!" I shouted.

"S-Stop it!" Luffy screamed as he reached for her, but she still disappeared. "ROBIIIIIIIIN!"

"Who will be next?" Baron asked as he looked up at the flower. "I see, the cook."

"NO! NOT SANJI! SORU!" I shouted as I dashed towards the flower, but using only one leg launched me off course and I crashed into a rock. "Sanji! I'm...I'm so-AGGGHHH!" I felt something stab into my left arm, and it fell limp.

"It is useless resisting, soon the Lily Carnation will eat them all." Nitok hissed intro my ear.

"You bastard!" Luffy shouted as he pulled back his other hand. "Gomu Gomu nooooo-" Another arrow flew and pinned his other hand to the rock.

"Two arrows." The Baron said cruelly.

"Sanjiiii!" Luffy screamed as he disappeared.

"Sanji..." I sobbed. "I'm sorry...I...I WANTED TO SAY I'M SORRY! AGCHLIK!" I felt something stab my chest. 'What now GHLRK!' I tried to speak, but it just hurt so, so, much! 'I...I can't talk!'

"I've disabled your voicebox." Nitok sneered. "How will you apologize now?"

'You sadistic psychopaths!' I thought.

"Only three left. If you don't hurry, there won't be anyone left." Omatsuri smirked darkly.

"Stop it!" Luffy lifted his right leg. "Gomu Gomu nooooo-" Another arrow pinned the leg back, making him fall into the dirt.

"Since you can't see it, I'll tell you. The man with the long nose has just died." Omatsuri grinned.

"Usooooooopp!" Luffy screamed as he squirmed on the ground.

'Please stop! PLEASE!' I felt so useless, I couldn't even scream my nakamas name! It was like I wasn't even there!

Like I wasn't even there...Omatsuri! Damn it! I needed to talk!

"What will you do? Will you fight me with just your left leg?" Omatsuri mocked.

But Luffy was doing exactly that. "Gomu Gomu nooooo-" Yet another arrow pinned Luffy's last limb to the rock.

"The other woman has just disappeared." The Baron said, barely above a whisper.

"N-Nami..." Luffy crawled on the ground, desperately trying to resist the pull of his rubbery limbs.

'Nami...not you...I'm sorry...'

"You can no longer move in that state." Omatsuri belittled him. "The very last of your friends is starting to fade away."

Luffy's eyes took on a wild look as he forced himself up. "Zoro!" With a cry of desperation Luffy pulled his head back so far his shirt ripped, shooting his head towards the Lily Carnation, screaming.

'Luffy...' Tears streamed down my face as he made his neck a major weak point. The Baron took advantage of this and shot several arrows at Luffy, grazing his neck, then hitting him in the head.

'LUFFYYYYY!' I screamed in my head, but Luffy lifted his stretching head to reveal the arrow between his teeth.

"ZOOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy screamed in pure despair.

As Zoro was absorbed into the flower.

Luffy lost his will, his head flopped and he gave in to the pull of his body, smashing back into the rock.

'Zoro...' I thought. 'I'm...sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...'

They were gone, all gone, and I never told them I was sorry.

**Well, there's a long chapter for you,** **I felt that this part deserved justice, seeing how important it is. And Ellix, you okay?**

**Ellix: I watched them die...I couldn't even apologize...**

**And you really believed that you didn't belong in the crew anymore?**

**Ellix: What I did was unforgivable...Zusenheim is right...it was all my fault...**

**Hey, hey. But I gotta agree with HikariLight99 and Son of Whitebeard, things went bad for you pretty fast.**

**Ellix: Ya think?**

**Mm. Anyway, thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**

**Ellix: What I said hurt so much...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: True Horror 

"Strawhat, your swordsman is dead."

The Baron walked towards Luffy. "You have no nakama left, you are all alone on the vast Grand Line."

Luffy's eyes widened as he took in the cold and hateful words. "Alone...?"

'No! Luffy! I'm here! I'M HERE!' I tried to talk with all my strength, but I just sent more and more pain throughout my body.

The island abruptly seemed to come alive again, with the cheering of Omatsuri's crew, pleased with the fact Luffy had lost. How could this man be so cruel?

"My...my nakama..." Luffy stuttered brokenly. "...Give them..."

Then the Baron stamped on Luffy's face and pushed him down! "Does it hurt to be without your nakama? You have lost them all. That reality will never change. What are you going to do now?" Luffy's struggling stopped and he went limp. "If you decide to go on, a life of suffering, despair and loneliness is all that awaits you. Or will you decide to follow your nakama?"

He finally lifted his foot off of Luffy, who lay in the dirt in defeat. He no longer bothered to struggle. I had never seen him so deep in despair and sadness, losing the will to live.

But Omatsuri wasn't done with his mental torture, he grabbed Luffy by the hair and forced him to look up into his hateful eyes. "Let me paint you a picture. Almost every captain has chosen death over living a life in solitude. That is a wise decision. One man cannot be a pirate alone and a captain who can't even protect one of his nakama is worthless. Now I'll ask you again. Which will you choose? Life or death?"

This, this was my torture. Watching my best friend get mentally tortured to the point of giving up on life, whilst I was powerless to do anything. This one man had broken Luffy in ways his previous enemies had never even come close to achieving.

Luffy didn't respond, but his limp body and darkened eyes gave an answer.

The Baron dropped Luffy, finally satisfied with what he saw. "As I thought, being alone is too painful for you to endure." He took his bow and aimed for Luffy's heart.

'LUFFYYYY!' I tried to squirm over to him, but it was in vain.

"And now for you..." Nitok whispered as he reached towards me face.

"Then die." The Baron pulled the arrow back.

Suddenly the ground collapsed and Luffy fell in! "Nani!?" The Baron gasped as he ran towards the hole.

As Nitok was distracted the ground underneath me also collapsed and I felt three sets of hands pull me down. For a second I thought it was demons pulling me down, then I realised it was that family I saw earlier.

They pulled me along Brief's tunnels into the main room, where a broken Luffy lay. 'Luffy...' I was laid down next to him as the father and little girl bandaged his hands and feet. Meanwhile the female teen and the young boy tore off my only intact sleeve and began bandaging my whole arms and legs, they obviously didn't know what was wrong, but I was still hugely grateful.

"Lu...ffy..." My voicebox was finally starting to relax, unlike my arm and leg, and I needed to assure Luffy I was still here.

Just then Brief also ran in. "How are they?"

"He's hurt pretty badly." The father said.

"And we don't know what's wrong with this one." The teen admitted.

Brief violently grabbed Luffy and began shaking him, much to the families horror and my disagreement. "Strawhat! Open your eyes! Strawhat!"

"My nakama..." Luffy whispered brokenly. "They died because of me...it's all my fault..."

"What are you talking about!?" Brief yelled. "Where's your determination!? Come to your senses! You're their captain right!? You have to stand up!"

Luffy was not moved by Brief's words. "Brief..." I wheezed, he was still trying to help.

"Listen to me Strawhat! Your friends probably aren't dead yet!" This caught both Luffy and my own's attention. "She can hear their voices calling you." He turned towards the youngest girl.

"Are you Luffy?" She asked. "Reindeer-san is calling for you."

"Chopper is!?" Luffy exclaimed as he stood up and tried to hear something. "Where!? He's not here!"

She shook her head. "No, I can hear him, there are other voices too. Four. Five. Luffy! Luffy! See, even now."

'Is she...using Haki? And such strong Observation Haki from such a young age?' I thought, the idea is unlikely, but not impossible.

"Really!?" Luffy asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, I am also unable to hear them." Brief said regretfully. "But that child was repeating your name even though she never met you. That much is certain."

"Daisy..." The father spoke up, I guess that was her name. "Has your hearing always been this good?"

"I-" She suddenly covered her ears in pain, and we could all hear explosions shake the ground above us.

"You can't charge recklessly at the Baron's arrows." Brief told Luffy. "Use the underground routes I dug, I'll back you up." He grabbed Luffy's shoulders and pushed him towards the door. "Just keep running towards that strane flower and do as I tell you!"

"You..." Luffy murmured.

"You forgot this." Brief placed Luffy's hat on his head. "Don't let the Baron's lies affect you! Your not alone yet!"

I began crying tears of gratitude. Brief alone had given Luffy the will to continue fighting, and living. My gratitude for him didn't seem to stop increasing.

"I wanted to tell you that. You have a chance to save your friends. And, I'm here with you too." Brief nodded. "If you understand, then go! We don't have much time!" He put his finger under his nose in greeting.

"Oi, oi. What are you doing?" The teen asked him.

"That looks kinda stupid." The boy mumbled.

"I'll say." The father agreed.

"Urusai! This is the famous greeting of the Toothbrush Mustache Pirates!" Brief yelled at them with shark teeth as Luffy ran out.

I pushed myself into a sitting position with my capable arm and leg. "Rokushiki!" Brief yelled as he knelt next to me. "You need to let your muscles relax! If you strain them at all they'll tear!"

"Daisy..." I spoke to her. "...Those voices you can hear...are they...calling for anyone else?"

Daisy listened intently, but just shook her head. "No...just Luffy..."

I bit my bottom lip in sad disappointment. I was expecting it, but it still hurt. "I have to help Luffy!"

"No!" Brief yelled. "If you fight with just one arm and one leg, you will be an easy target for Nitok! I shall help Strawhat! You stay here!" He then ran out one of the doors.

"Everyone..." I breathed as I shakily stood up on one leg and hopped towards a door.

"Oi! Rokushiki! You need to stay put!" The father yelled.

"I can't!" I told him. "I...I have to apologise to them!" I pushed my way down a corridor and dashed forward with Soru clumsily crashing into everything. I listened overhead until I was directly underneath Luffy. I burst up out of a hatch, only to come face to face with Nitok!

"Rokushiki." He grinned darkly. "You have returned to accept your fa-"

"SORU KEN!" I decked him in the face, throwing him back into a rock.

"Ellix!" Luffy gasped.

"Hah...Luffy..." I looked at him. "GO SAVE EVERYONE!"

He stared at me with wide eyes for a few seconds before nodding and running again.

"Damn you..." Nitok said as he crawled out of the smoke. "Why are you such a stubborn-"

"Shigan!" I recklessly jumped forward, stabbing the ground with my finger as he jumped to the side. "Shigan! Shigan! Shigan!" I continued to dive at him using my only available leg, crashing into the rocks as he continued to dodge.

I heard an explosion and turned to see Brief had been hit! "Now stay in that hole!" The Baron laughed.

"B-Baron...don't mess with me!" Brief growled. "If you think you can take nakama from whoever you please, your dead wrong!" The Baron raised an eyebrow. "As of now...I'M ONE OF HIS NAKAMA!"

The Baron chuckled. "Nakama?" He cruelly laughed. "How delightul!" He then looked at Luffy. "Strawhat! Listen well! This man who claims to be your nakama was once the captain of a pirate crew I annihilated! A man who begged for mercy! A man who trembled at the thought of being alone! Why would you have such a pathetic person as your nakama?" He then aimed his bow and fired dozens of arrows into the sky to rain on the injured Brief.

As Brief ducked for cover I dashed over to him with Soru, blocking the arrows with a rock...as Luffy did the same thing. "S-Strawhat...Rokushiki..." Brief gasped.

In a roar of anger Luffy snapped the arrow in his hand and shot his fist at the Baron, giving him a bone crushing blow to the face that sent him sprawling into the dirt. "I warned you...I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY NAKAMA!"

"Nakama...?" Brief repeated in happy disbelief.

"Mustache!" Me and Luffy greeted him with the signature finger under nose. I still can't believe I did that in that situation, but it felt right.

Brief gasped as tears flowed down his face. "Mustache!" He greeted us back.

"Mustache!" The family children also greeted as they popped out of a hole.

"What are you doing?" The father asked dumbly.

"Go help Reindeer-san and the others!" Daisy nodded.

Luffy dashed towards the flower as I clumsily followed him. "Guys! I'm coming! Hang on!"

Nitok suddenly dashed towards Luffy, ready to freeze a muscle, but I grabbed his hand as my hair shadowed my eyes. "Rokushiki!" He gasped.

"Nnnnnnnnnnggggghhhh!" I tightened my grip with Tekkai until his hand broke from the pressure, and he srumbled back, clutching it in pain. "DON'T GET IN LUFFY'S WAY! SHIGAN FIVE!" I brandished all five fingers on my available hand.

And stabbed him in the heart.

But...something was wrong.

As I pulled my hand out, not a single drop of blood fell. "No blood...?" I whispered in disbelief.

Nitok glared at me darkly. "It all comes down to this..." His flower then gave me a toothy grin, revealing sharp poined teeth as it bit down on my shoulder.

"AGH!" Iscreamed in pain as the fangs sunk into my flesh. Using my last ounce of strength I pulled back my arm and punched it in the face so hard it fell off of Nitok's chest and into the dirt.

Nitok's eyes widened in horror. "N-No!" I could then only watch as he began shrivelling up, bones cracking and skin fading until he was nothing more then dust.

My attention was then turned to the Lily Carnation as Luffy gave the final blow, it bulged for a few seconds before exploding. 'He did it.' I sighed in relief. But then I stared in horror.

A blood red moon had formed behind it as the light disappeared, and the Lily Carnation...was just arrows. Thousands and thousands of arrows. It was like a secne from a nightmare.

"Wh-Where are Zoro and the others?" Luffy asked desperately. "Where are they!?"

I then heard a chuckle from behind me, and I turned to see the Baron, the flower on his shoulder's face had black spots forming on it. "Luffy!" I yelled getting his attention.

"Right here..." The Baron whispered as he threw the bow away.

The flowers petals fell away to reveal pointed teeth and a bulbous head. And then bubbling plant flesh burst forth, revealing our nakama, twisted into a grotesque structure of them mixed with the plant, which I realised, was the true Lily Carnation.

I wanted to be sick, I wanted to scream, I wanted to gouge my eyes out, it was the most horrible thing I have ever seen in my life, and it sickened me to the core as the Baron laughed at our disgusted shocked expressions.

The Baron then topped laughing as he frowned. "Die."

The arrows, they then turned around to face us, I wanted to do something, but I couldn't look away from the ungodly creation my nakama were trapped in.

"Tekkai Gou..." Was all I could do.

"Strawhat! Rokushiki!" I heard Brief yell as the arrows started falling on my back.

It was agonizing, hundreds of arrows digging into my back and legs and arms, if I hadn't used Tekkai Gou they would have surely punctured my organs, which made me fear for Luffy.

I heard the Baron talking, but I couldn't make out anything over the rain of arrows, darkness was clouding my vision, and as they finally stopped, I passed out.

_xxxOmatsurixIslandxxx_

My eyes snapped open and I stood up. "Where am I!?"

I was in some kind of dome, with the dome being black and red smoke that swirled around me. It was dark, the type of darkness you could see in, but you didn't want to be in.

I then realised something, I could move both arms and legs again. "When did they-" I cut myself as I looked down.

I was standing ankle deep in blood. "Wh-What is this!?"

"Hello, Ellix."

I quickly turned around to be met with..."...Nitok?"

"Surprised to see me?" It was him, and he definitely talked, but his mouth didn't move. "Look down." I moved my vision to look at...the flower. "There we are."

I just stared at the flower in shock. "Your..."

"The one talking? Yes, I'm glad I can finally greet you personally." It smiled.

"But...you both-"

"Died?" The flower grinned. "Oh no, when I bit you, I injected my life energy into you, right now we're inside your subconcious."

I looked around. "This can't be my mind..."

"But it is..." The flower smirked. "Your grief and despair has dragged your mind further and further into the darkness of false judgement, there's no going back at this point."

I stared at the flower. "What...ARE you...?"

"Me? I am called the Rose Carnation. I suppose you could call me the older sister of the Lily Carnation."

"Rose...Carnation?" I repeated before hardening my expression. "Well, your 'sister' has turned my nakama into some kind of horrible thing! Give them back!"

The Rose Carnation just laughed in a high-pitched, manic tone. "She will not allow that. You see, we have very different and...unique, ways of eating. My sisters is to absorb them through her root to be transferred to her true body. And the leftover energy can be used to...give life."

My eyes widened in realisation. "The Baron's crew...the sprouts..."

"You catch on quick, the Baron has been very helpful in providing us with food. We get to eat, he gets his crew back, a very fair detail."

"Your giving their lives back against their will!" I shouted. "Trapping them in a blind never ending life just so one man can be happy!...I hate the Baron for what he's done..."

The Rose Carnation just grinned. "Yessss, and that's why it must be you...my method of feeding is quite different. I only need one person every now and then, and I prefer to eat them..." It's grin widened. "...From the inside out."

Those words sent fear racing through my body, I was scared, I won't deny that, and the Rose Carnation continued. "Much better to just drain away their souls, eat their organs and devour their bones...and then I can use what's left..."

My fear grew as I stared at Nitok. "So then...Nitok is..."

"A shell, with nothing inside it that I puppet as the Baron's assistant." The flower smirked darkly at me.

"And your next, Ellix."

My heart pounded furiously in my chest, every one of my instincts was telling me to run. But I was paralyzed with fear. "...Me...?"

"I always choose the member of the crew that has the most darkness in their hearts." The Rose Carnation licked its non-existant lips. "It's much more delicious...and you've been suppresing quite a lot, I love it when humans do that."

"The most darkness...?" I echoed. "I'm...the darkest of the Strawhats...?"

"Indeed...however, usually it is much too tiresome to soften you up. It's much better to just let you lose your will to the guilt and pain, easier pray." The Rose Carnation looked me dead in the eyes. "But you've been quite a stubborn meal, I shall have to speed it along myself!...Besides...I've grown bored of this one."

Then the Rose Carnation opened its mouth impossibly wide and began EATING NITOK! I only stared with a dropped jaw in horror as the little flower tore Nitok's head right off before moving on to the arms and torso. There was no crunch of bones, no squish of organs, no splatter of blood, just the tearing of flesh. Until all that was left was the Rose Carnation.

"Now it's your turn Ellix." Black spots began to appear on its face. "Soon, you shall be my new shell!"

The petals fell away as a mass of bubbling flesh appeared behind it, I backed away in fear as the heaving flesh grew bigger and bigger until it towered over me, as big as the Lily Carnation's root.

And then the screaming. So much screaming. The flesh began morphing into hundreds and thousands of bodies. Men, woman and...children...screaming and crying and clawing their way outwards, as if trying to escape from the torturous prison they were in. Sone even began eating others in an attempt to get ahead, until they all just froze, half crying, half clawing, half eating. All frozen in their own horrible experience.

Then giant limbs gegan pushing out of the flesh, six legs hoisting the mass of bodies up whilst long disproportionate arms stretched out and clawed at the dark atmosphere. Two major large ones grew out at the front and fell into a knuckle support position.

And the face...it haunts me to this day, and I don't think it will stop until I'm dead. I saw a huge grin spread across a bulbous bald head with a long fleshy neck, filled to the brim with pointed teeth dripping blood. And the eyes...there were ten sockets. One eyes was big and blue, one was small and brown, one slitted and green, one dilated and purple, one dull grey. The other five were empty, just leaking blood.

I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't breath. All that existed was this ungodly horrific monstrosity of nature, an abomination that didn't, no, COULDN'T belong with its mentally scarring vile features.

**"Haaaaaahahahahahaaaaa!"** It's voice. Thousands of other voices twisted and wrenched together in a demonic, haunting tone. **"Now! Rokushiki User Ellix! Fall into despair and guilt! So that I may FEAST!" **

I don't know what fueled my anger. The sight of this disgusting thing or its motives, but I didn't care as I clenched my fist. "Like hell...I'LL LET YOU DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

**There! You want dark!? I GIVE you dark! Hahaha! Aaaaahahahaha!**

**Ellix: I think the authors gone mad...and what about me!? I had to look at that thing! An unholy mess of suffering and agony! Just thinking about it makes me...oh god...anyway. Zusenheim...thanks. It's actually reassuring to hear you say that. Son of Whitebeard, yeah, it was upsetting, I actually think what I said hurt MORE then anything else on that island. HikariLight99, you know my nakamas lives right? But did you suspect I'd have to deal with THIS poison to happy thoughts. And to RealEvanSG...of course I'm gonna kill it!**

**Ahahahahaaaaaaa!**

**Ellix: Crud, he's escaped! Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading! Come back here, author!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ellix vs The Rose Carnation 

**"I'll crush you along with your will to live!"** The Rose Carnation roared as it raised one of its knuckle support fists.

"Soru!" I dashed away just in time, going far into the air above it. "Shigan...Five!" I brandished all five of my fingers before letting gravity pull me down. I stabbed into the heaving mass of fleshy bodies, making blood erupt out. "Soru!" I dashed up again. "Shigan Five!" I once again stabbed the 'body'. The bandages around my arms and legs half unravelled, making the ends fly around me like cloth.

The randomly stuck limbs began reaching for me now, and I had to dash around whilst continuously stabbing. But then a hand grabbed me and threw me away. "Tekkai!" I hardened my body as loads of limbs punched me, sending me skidding through the shallow pool of blood.

I used the friction to my advanatage however and jumped. "Rankyaku!" I whipped my leg, sending an air wave that sliced of two arms, blood flying everywhere from the new wounds.

**"Be consumed already!"** The abomination screamed as more limbs began stretching towards me.

"Geppo!" I jumped past all the limbs and circled around it. "Shigan Dangan!" I fired five shots, each puncturing a limb and sending it flopping into the blood uselessly before I also landed in it.

**"Graaaarglgh!"** It gave an inhuman roar as the limbs shot upwards and began falling towards me.

"Soru..." I completed the circle around the pulsating flesh, coming face to gut-renching face with it once again.

**"Die!"** It raised a knuckle fist and sent it down towards me.

"...Ken!" I met the punch head on, the blood around us bursting outward from the impact, using all my strength I managed to throw the fist away before staggering back.

**"Hunger...I HUNGER!"** I suddenly had to jump back as it tried fo swallow me whole, its snake-like neck then stretched, allowing its head to pursue me!

"Geppo!" I jumped into the air to avoid its snapping set of reddened teeth, it then had me actually inside its mouth! "Razor!" I dashed out just as its jaw shut, but it still pulled its head back and slammed its face into mine.

I was sent sprawling back into the blood until I just lay there. I tried to get up, but my body was moving erratically, and I couldn't move properly!

The Rose Carnation seemed to relax as it grinned at me.** "Finally, your inner despair has caught up with you." **

"I...I don't...HAVE any despair!" I shouted, trying to get up.

**"Oh really?"** It smirked. **"What about your cook friend?" **

I stopped struggling for a second as I thought. "Sanji...I-I didn't mean to..."

**"They all hated you."** It continued. **"You were kicked out of the crew for what you did, you threw dirt at their name!"**

"N-No..." I tried to fight back. "I-I didn't..."

**"None of them called out for you. None of them wanted you. You hurt them. You insulted them. Your not their friend."**

"I...I..." I began crying as my will began slipping. Slowly, I felt myself being pulled into the blood.

**"You are alone."** It spat.

"I am alone..." I repeated, the blood had pulled my hands and feet in.

**"You are hated." **

"I am hated..." My eyelids began to feel heavy.

**"Unloved."**

"Unloved..."

**"Unwanted."**

"Unwanted..."

**"Useless."**

"Useless..."

**"Now...sleep. Forever."**

Sleep...sleep sounded so warm and comforting...I closed my eyes, and let the blood pull me under.

I could feel my subconsciousness fading, I just wanted to sleep, I only had one regret in that moment.

That I didn't apologize.

That I died hated.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."Ellix!"

My eyes immediantely snapped open to a red vision from the voice. '...Luffy?'

"Ellix!"

'...Zoro?'

"Ellix!" "Ellix!" "Ellix!" "Ellix!" "Lookout-san!"

'Nami...Usopp...Sanji...Chopper...Robin...'

With renewed strength I burst my fist out of the blood and landed my hand on the solid part.

**"WHAT!?"** I heard the Rose Carnation yell.

"Luffy! Zoro! Nami! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper! Robin!" I screamed as I used all my strength to begin pulling my self up out. "They're calling for me!" I finally exploded out wards and found stable footing. I panted heavily as blood dripped down from all over my body.

**"Impossible! Nobody can escape from that much despair!"** The Rose Carnation shrieked.

"Hah...hah...maybe your right..." I panted. "Maybe I did step over the line...maybe they do hate me...but...I can't die...until I apologize!" I glared at it without fear. "I WILL GO BACK TO THEM! NO MATTER WHAT!"

I slammed my palm down and arched my whole body back. "SOOOOOOOOORUUUUUUUUU!" I dashed forward at incredible speed, the blood launching up behind me.

**"ENOUGH! FORGET DEVOURING YOU! I WILL DESTROY YOUR SOUL INSTEAD!"** It then lumbered towards me, dragging its bodies along with it.

"GET OUT OF MY HEEEEEEAD!" I shouted as I stamped on the ground, coming to a forceful stop right in front of it and thrusting both my fists forward.

"ROKUOOOOOOOGAAAAAAN!"

The force exploded out of my fists, A shockwave appeared in the Rose Carnations head, that travelled along its entire body, and when it reached the end, it exploded in a wave of flesh and blood!

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** It screamed as the wave travelled up to its neck and the head, and it was blasted away as skin and liquid, evaporating as it was sent flying.

The Rose Carnation...was no more.

I panted heavily as steam floated off of my fists and my bandages fluttered in the impact breeze. Suddenly the black and red mist surrounding me faded away like a ripple, being replaced by a clear blue sky, and the blood on and underneath me turned into clear water.

I looked around the vast improvement of my subconsciousness when a figure appeared in front of me. I stumbled back ready for another fight, only to see a familiar face. "...Nitok?"

"Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet ya, again, sorta." He looked just the same as his shell, only much healthier, and he was glowing a ghostly blue. "Listen...the Rose Carnation was keeping our souls all trapped within it, and when you destroyed her, they all got released."

I relaxed my battle stance. "Well, I'm glad. Your free to go now."

He nodded. "Yeah...Thank you...Ellix." As soon as he said that he floated upwards and faded away.

Then another person appeared behind me, this time a woman. "Thank you Ellix-sama. I'm finally free." And she faded away too.

Then I felt something hug my legs, and I looked down to see a little girl. "Thank you, mister!" Then she faded as well.

Hundreds of souls appeared, thanking me before passing on.

"Thanks bro."

"I cannot thank you enough."

"I can see my daughter again now...thank you..."

"I really owe you, thank you."

I waited until all of them were gone, then I sighed in relief before falling back, letting the water wash away my fatigue. I looked up at the sky and saw cracks beginning to form in it, and light leaking through.

'It's time for me to go as well.' I thought as the sky shattered, and I was enveloped in a warm light.

_XxxOmatsurixIslandxxX_

My eyes fluttered open to be met with another sky, only this was the real one. "He's awake!" I heard voices and craned my neck to see Brief and the family of pirates rush over to us.

"You guys!" I smiled.

"Rokushiki! I'm so glad your all right!" Brief said, looking close to tears.

"Me too Brief." I nodded, trying to sit up only for loads of pain to shoot through me.

"Careful! You still have those arrow wounds and frozen muscles!" Brief told me, before smiling. "Strawhat is really something, he took care of the Baron!"

"I knew he would." I said before realising. "Luffy! Is he alright?"

"See for yourself." He gestured and I saw Luffy lying down and...

Zoro...Nami...Usopp...Sanji...Chopper...Robin...they were all there!

"Guys!" Ignoring the pain I stood up and ran over to them.

"Ellix!" Everyone gasped as they also ran over to them.

I collapsed in front of them and grabbed onto Sanji's legs for dear life. "I'm sorry Sanji! I'm so so sorry! I was a complete baka! Please forgive me!" I begged, crying.

"Oi, oi! What the hell's wrong with you, Skinny?" Sanji asked. "Let go of my legs!"

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "You don't...remember?"

"Remember what?" Zoro asked.

I looked at all of them, they all had a confused look on their faces. "None of you remember?"

"Remember what?" All of them repeated.

On one hand, I was happy they had forgotten the terrible experience, but on the other hand, I was sad that I'd never properly say sorry to them...

"It's nothing." I finally said, putting on a fake smile.

As long as I had my nakama with me, I was happy.

**And that's it! Ellix defeated the Rose Carnation! But stick around! 'Cause we still have the Epilogue to come! And I never have to watch that movie ever again!**

**Ellix: Do you see what I had to put up with!? RealEvanSG! Give me those cookies! They ease the pain!**

**Hey! Those cookies were for my birthday! *Sigh*. Sorry if the Rose Carnation gave you nightmares Thief-chan.**

**Ellix: Hey Son of Whitebeard! How am I supposed to know how two evil soul devouring plants came into existence!?**

**They don't even tell you in the actual movie! So just shrug your shoulders and say 'One Piece Logic'. And HikariLight99 you've watched it three times!?**

**Ellix: NANI!? Do you LIKE seeing us suffer!? Why I oughta-**

**Quiet you!**

**Ellix: Fine! And Zusenheim! Don't pull that trick with me! I'm not a little kid!**

**Sure your not? Oh yes, Thief-chan, don't worry about drawing Ellix plain, he's as plain as they come.**

**Ellix: Is that an insult?**

**It's how you interpret it. Thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Time to End It

**Information: Read the Authors Note at the bottom for important details!**

We spent this new day recovering, me and Luffy I mean, Chopper was constantly fretting over our arrow wounds as he continued to bandage me up.

I finally made myself fully acquainted with the family as well! They were known as the Tearoom Pirates. I already knew Daisy, then there was Papa, I don't need to tell you what position he held, Rosa was the teen girl and Rick was the little boy.

They invited us all to their picnic, it was a quaint little gathering, with nothing more then snacks and tea that Sanji had made, but we still had a lot of fun, almost enough to make up for the terrible ordeal me and Luffy had gone through. Almost.

Eventually though, it was time to leave. Zoro and Sanji carried Luffy and me respectively to the Merry due to our injuries. "Are you sure you don't wanna lift?" Luffy asked Brief.

"I told you I'm fine, Strawhat." Brief grinned. "Now that the Baron is gone, I plan to make this island a true paradise, in the name of the Toothbrush Moustache Pirates!"

"And the Tearoom Pirates will help you achieve that dream!" Papa declared as his family cheered.

"Really? Shishishi! Then we'll come back here once I'm the Pirate King!" Luffy laughed.

Brief laughed as well. "...Rokushiki!"

"Huh?" I slumped over the railing to look at him.

"You were never really Toothbrush Moustache Pirate material...you truly belong in that crew only."

I smiled. "Thanks Brief."

"Alright! Is everyone ready?" Nami asked.

"Yeah!" We all cheered.

"Yosh! Let's set sail!" Luffy cheered as we finally departed the island.

"Strawhat! Rokushiki!" We all looked back at Brief. "Thank you...for everything! Please take the honourable sendoff...of the Toothbrush Moustache Pirates!" He put his finger under his nose. "Moustache!"

"Moustache!" The Tearoom Pirates copied him.

"Shishishi! Moustache!" Luffy also copied.

"Moustache!" I copied too.

"What are you bakas doing?" Zoro sweatdropped.

"Hey! You guys do it too!" I encouraged.

"It's simple! Like this!" Luffy demonstrated.

Our nakama looked at us as if we'd just turned purple, except for Robin, who merely giggled. "Moustache." She said as she did it.

"Usopp Moustache!" Usopp yelled as he did it overdramatically.

"Moustache!" Chopper exclaimed happily.

"Moustache." Nami did it as well, but still with a confused look.

"Moustache." Sanji knew there was no getting out of this.

"Moustache..." Zoro grumbled after Luffy shoved his own finger under his nose.

We sent each other off with that honourable farewell...

_xxxOmatsurixIslandxxx_

That's it. My tale has been told...well, not quiet.

The nights after exiting the island, I began to have nightmares. Horridly vivid nightmares about Omatsuri, the Lily Carnation and the Rose Carnation. Three times a night I would wake up screaming and drenched in sweat, and Luffy seemed to have the same problem.

It eventually got so bad that our nakama forced us to get sedatives from Chopper to sleep, and I'll admit that it worked, but memories you can't erase.

They often pestered us about why we were having nightmares so much, and whilst Luffy just shrugged it off withhis giant grin, I made up an elaborate story about having nightmares as a kid and then them returning. It wasn't good enough to star in a play, but it gave them an answer to their questions.

I've tried to discuss with Luffy ways about telling the crew about it, but like with them, he just shrugged the subject off. I believe he is just happy that his nakama are safe, but I'm not, its like a huge black hole in my chest that is sucking in all my happiness.

After our events in Skypiea and in G-8, the burden was almost too much to bear, so I resorted to drastic measures. I cornered Luffy and told him about my battle with the Rose Carnation. What I saw, and how it hurt me to not tell them that dark secret.

"...Give me some time."

That was his answer, and I don't think I've ever seen my captain more serious about a decision all the time I've known him. At the time of writing this, I'm still waiting for an answer.

And now that is my tale told. And now you know all the things I have suffered.

To be honest, I don't know if anyone WILL actually fing this letter, but if you have, and are reading this, please let me give you one piece of advice.

Nakama are like a web, the bonds are strong, but they can still be stretched, tensed, and broken. But, if you are willing to put in the time and the effort, those bonds can always be fixed, no matter how broken they are.

To who reads this letter...thank you.

Sincerely

Wodos T. Ellix.

_xxxOmatsurixIslandxxx_

I picked up the several sheets of paper that was my letter, and sighed with a heavy heart. I wrapped them all together and stuffed them into a bottle, plugging it up before opening my window. I felt the bottle in my hand before throwing it out as hard as I could, watching as it fell into the ocean with a 'plop' and floated there.

I closed the window and leaned back on my chair. That was that. And it did make me feel a little better.

"Ellix..."

I looked over my shoulder to see the man I had been waiting for, Luffy. He had a serious expression on his face. "Do you...really think they'll forgive me...?"

I just looked at him with a small smile. "I should be worried about that more then you...but if you have faith in them, they will."

"I do believe in them." Luffy nodded, keeping his serious expression. "But..." He held out his hand. "...I don't think I can do it on my own..."

I gained a serious expression as well, and took his hand. "I'm with you Captain."

_xxxOmatsurixIslandxxx_

**Ellix's journey goes on...to**_ Ellix vs. Hanta, One Piece OC Film Strong World,_** and **_One Piece OC Saga Summit War._

**And coming soon...**_One Piece OC Movie: Episode of Ellix Plus-The Crystallized Fortress Beyond the Portals._

**And that is it, Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island is officially done!**

**Ellix: And NOBODY. MAKE ME. RELIVE. THAT HELL. EVER AGAIN!**

**What he said. Thank you to ThiefofStealth, TheRealEvanSG, Zusenheim and Hikarilight99 especially for your reviews and support! See you at Marineford! And thank you to everyone else who has read this!**


End file.
